Just once
by Zach.mwah
Summary: Zach and Cammie are best friends, after Zach sees her naked he wants more than friendship. Just a little LEMON between friends. My first lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up, I wasn't!" Cammie squealed and placed her hands over her ears.

Zach laughed and pulled her hands away "yes, you were"

"I wasn't checking him out! He was no where near as good looking as.." she came to a sudden stop, her cheeks flaming red.

"As who? Me? Of course me, I'm so handsome you can't keep eyes off me," Zach joked. Cammie playfully smacked his arm.

"Get out of here you fool!" Cammie told him. He stood up and walked towards the door of her bedroom, where they had been talking for the past hour. Cammie and Zach were bestfriends and had been since the age of five, now at the age of twenty two they regularly hung out at each others houses and felt completely comfortable with each other.

"You're going to really hurt me one of these days, Gallagher girl!" Zach faked hurt, when he saw her grab the book from her nightstand he quickly put up his hands in surrender and ran out her room. "Okay okay, I'm leaving!" he shouted.

After he left, Cammie saw that he left his wallet on her bed. Turning she looked in the mirror and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Deciding to have a shower, she grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she was back in her bedroom, she slipped off the towel from around her wet body and started drying her legs.

Outside, Zach pulled up in her drive, coming to get his wallet. He looked up into Cammie's window to see her completely naked, towelling herself dry. He found himself not being able to look away. As Cammie rubbed the towel against her small, but perky boobs, Zach was filled with desire and his dick hardened.

He used his key to get in and ran upstairs into her room, she looked up in surprise and quickly covered herself with the towel. "Uh.. Zach? Are you okay?" She asked uncertainly when she saw the look in his eye. Without saying a word, Zach walked forward and kissed her hard on the lips. A moan escaped her as he nibbled on her lips. She pushed him away and gasped "what are you doing?" He chuckled quietly, "what does it look like?" He then rolled his hips against hers and shuddered at the small amount of pleasure it gave him. When he saw her unconvinced look, he said "come on cam, don't tell me you aren't turned on,"

"I.. Am, but this can't happen Zach," she told him firmly.

"Just this once cam, give it a try. You might like it," he gave her a flirty wink. She sighed heavily and kissed him again. "Just this once."

With a cheeky smile, he pushed her onto the bed. He bent his head down and took her nipple into his mouth, drawing a moan from her. He stood up and began rummaging through her draws. "If you're looking for a condom, they're in the bottom draw," Cammie told him. He began to look through and pulled out her vibrator. "Well well, what do we have here?" He chuckled. Cammie blushed. He walked back to the bed, turned on the vibrator and rubbed it up and down her thighs, sending a pulse of heat through her core. He looked up at Cammie's face and plunged it deep inside her. She let out a roaring moan as he leaned down to lick her clit. "Please, Zach," she moaned out. The vibrator was soon replaced by his fingers, first one then two. Soon, Cammie started tightening around his fingers, about to come. Zach removed fingers and tongue from her, ignoring her mumble of insults. "You'll come when I say," he told her. She rocked her hips against him, hoping to get some relief. But no such luck, Zach had positioned himself in an impossible way for her to get the right spot. "No fair!" She moaned, Zach just smirked and kissed her again. After what felt like hours, he pulled down his pants and sat between her legs, rubbing his dick. Cammie watched, mesmerised, as it got bigger and bigger. He rolled on a condom and placed his dick at her entrance. He pushed himself in all the way and Cammie thrust up to meet his hips. Zach took an unbearably slow pace, so when he next was all the way in, Cammie clenched herself around his dick. He froze, "evil," he muttered as she felt his dick swell. He started moving faster and faster in her And he felt her about to climax. "Come for me, cam" Her pleasured cry as she came made him lose all control, he moaned heavily and rolled over to lay next to her.

"That was.." She started.

"amazing!" He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie sat up, smiling At Zach. "If only I knew you were this good in bed years ago, we could have gone out or something,"

Zach sat up aswell, curious. "Are you saying we can't now?"

She looked at him seriously "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I lied," he told her honestly.

"about what?" She asked.

"I lied when I said 'just once' I want to make love to you twice, three times, everyday until we are on our death beds. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to spend every day, every night, every moment, every laugh, every cry. With you," he looked deeply into her eyes, taking her hands into his. "I love you, Cam. Always have, always will. Id be lying if I said otherwise. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to marry you, be the father of your children, grow old with you, Cam. I don't want to get up in the morning and you not be there next to me. I want you to love me, the way I love you,"

Cammie sat there, listening in silence as Zach spilled his secrets, told her his love for her. She was stunned. Her mouth gaped wide open "I didn't know you felt that way,"

"I do and it's okay if you don't feel the same way, we can-" Cammie cut him off with a kiss, he kissed her back and then pulled away "of course I love you Zach, how could I not? You are so handsome, have the best personality ever and my best friend. Who else was I going to fall in love with? It's you zach, of course it's you it's always been you. I just didn't realise it until now. I love you too,"

Zach's uncertain smile widened until he was grinning like a madman. "Round two?" He asked.

"and three!" She replied, also grinning. She went under the covers and crawled down until she reached his dick, she took him whole into her mouth.

Zach clutched at her head, holding her in place. His mouth formed an 'O' shape as Cammie continued to work him in her mouth

Zach moaned. "Oh! Cammie!" Soon the pleasure ended when she released him from her mouth and came back out of the covers, she gave him a devilish smile. She then perched herself over his dick and lowered herself, letting out a breathy moan as he filled her all the way.

As they lay there, relishing in their new found love after a series of love making sessions, they were blissfully unaware of the sperm that were swimming inside her, racing to get to the egg that was waiting patiently to be fertilised.

They would find that out in a month or so.

"I love you, Cam,"

"I love you too, Zach,"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for ReaderReviewerWriter101 who asked me to continue. I hope you like it. **

**one month later~**

Zach pulled Cammie into his arms as soon as he saw her sitting on the sofa. "What's happened, cam? I came as soon as I saw your text," he looked worried. Cammie muttered something unintelligible, her face buried in his chest. "Try again," Zach told her, "I'm pregnant!" She replied. Zach froze, then he smiled "really? Well now, I'm sure I can handle a mini Cammie running around," his smile faltered when he saw her tears. "You're not happy?" He asked, concerned. "Of course I am, but you mean.. You're not mad?" she asked worriedly. "How could I be mad, I love you-" he kissed cammie on the lips then he got on his knees and lifted up her top, kissing her belly mulitple times "-and this baby!" He got back up and grinned at her, she returned the smile, giggling as he spun her around. He set her back down, Cammie smiled seductively. She walked off, heading upstairs, swinging her hips more than usual. "Oh, I love you too," she looked around at him and winked.

Zach, after realizing what was happening, followed her. He got to the bottom of the stairs and saw a trail of cammie's clothes. He followed them, picking them up as he passed. When he got to their room, he saw Cammie lying naked on the bed. "What took you so long, I was about to start without you," Zach quickly shed his clothes and jumped on the bed, lying on top of her. He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She quickly returned the kiss, her nipples hardened, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Zach. He took her nipple into his mouth, smirking as she moaned. His hand trailed down her stomach, down to her most sensitive area. His thumb rubbed circles around her clit, causing her to gasp. He slid a finger into her already wet entrance. "Oh god, Zach!" Cammie moaned. He released her nipple and crawled down. He set his mouth on her, licking; rubbing; flicking her clit until she tightened uncontrollably around his fingers. As she climaxed, she moaned and gasped, her legs shaking. When he finally released her, he quickly held his dick up to her entrance, rubbing it against her. They kissed as he entered her, never taking their eyes off each other. They both came quickly, and fell asleep in each other's arms never letting go.

**eight months later~ **

"push baby, push!" Zach encouraged her. Cammie was tired, sweaty and about to hit someone. "It hurts!" She screamed. "I know, I know. Just one more push and it'll be all okay," he told her. She squeezed his hand and pushed, pushed harder than ever. "That's it Cameron, the head is out now. two more little pushes please" the doctor asked her. After she had pushed two more times, the doctor pulled the baby out, screams filled the room. The doctor handed her to the midwife, who wrapped her in a blanket and put her on Cammie's chest. "That's it mummy, take baby Goode," the midwife said. "Oh my gosh, I'm a dad" Zach exclaimed, wiping the tears from his face. he kissed Cammie on the forehead, then the baby.

"I want a boy," Cammie told him.

"I'm counting on it, making them with you is so much fun," Zach replied, mischief twinkling in his eye. she gave him a stern yet amused look.

Do you have a name yet?" The midwife asked.

Cammie and Zach looked at each other, smiled, then said "Morgan Rachel Goode,"


End file.
